


Love like woe

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, Exams, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Deprivation, SouRin Week, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Sourin Week 2016.





	1. Samezuka family

In situations like that, Rin was grateful that Sousuke was smart enough to keep his notes from the first grade of high school. They were sitting on the ground with books being all around them when the door opened, revealing a zombie-like Ai. The boy had black circles under his eyes and from the slimness of his body, Rin guessed that he had not eaten properly recently.

"Rin-senpai…" Rin stood up and walked up to him in case of Ai collapsing in the doorway. "Would you be so kind and give me your notes about Shakespeare?"

Rin froze. Classical literature never was his strength. He remembered that they had learned about a guy who wrote lots of dramas – which usually made him cry his eyes out – but he threw his notes out right after the exam. He wanted to forget those painful memories as soon as possible. He heard shifting behind himself, so he turned around. He saw Sousuke standing up from the ground, walking to his desk. He pulled out the middle drawer and took out a notebook.

"Here, Ai," he said with a kind smile on his face. Ai smiled up at him with the most grateful smile Rin had ever seen. He did not want to admit it, but he felt a little bit jealous. Ai always looked up to him and losing that – even just a little – made him feel uneasy. "Can you read it?"

"Yes, thank you!" Rin snapped his eyes back to Ai, who had Sousukes’ notebook in his hands, scanning the notes. Rin hugged him by the shoulder and guided him to their bunk beds. "Rin-senpai?" Ai asked him as Rin pushed him down to the bed.

"You look like shit. Stay here and learn, then sleep. I do not like to collect your exhausted body from the corridors because of you collapsing from sleep deprivation." Rin felt a hit on the top of his head. He glared up and met with Sousuke’s strict gaze. Okay, he swore a little…

Rin heard muffled giggles. He looked at his kohai who covered his mouth with his palm. Ai looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Rin did not know why, but he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Momo-kun was right. You two totally act as a married couple."


	2. Victory and Loss

Victory and loss had many forms. Through the years, Sousuke had learned that. As he was standing there, hugging his teammates, he felt like on that race, he gained his biggest victory ever. As for the loss… It was a price that he was willing to pay just for the feeling which he felt in his heart.

"Thank you," he said and knew that was the truest thing he had ever said. Six eyes looked at him surprised. Truth be told, he never was a sensitive type, so that declaration might be a little bit strange. Because of the smiles he got after that, he felt tears gathering his eyes.

"Yamazaki-senpai, that really doesn’t suit you!" Momo said out loud that all of them thought. After that, all four boys burst out laughing at the same time and their hug tightened once again.

 

On their way home, Momo was still babbling about their race to Ai happily. Rin heard them because they were sitting in the row before theirs. He smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned his head to the window. After the race exhaustion took over his body. That day was really exhausting – both mentally and physically. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his right shoulder. He turned his head to his right and saw his best friend with closed eyes, resting his head on him. 

"Is that race really worth paying that price?" Rin asked half aloud from himself.

"Are you still doubting my decision?" Came the question. Rim snapped his head towards Sousuke’s direction. The taller man had one of his eyes open, looking up at him.

"I…" Rin started, running his fingers through his hair. He could have lied, but it was Sousuke we were talking about. He would have known it in a heartbeat. "I just do not understand! Giving up your whole future just for swimming a relay with me…" Rin felt tears gathering his eyes once again, then he felt as soft lips touched his face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It worth it, because of my biggest desire. To swim with you."

Rin knew that his tears were pouring from his eyes, but he did not do anything to stop them. He leaned down and kissed Sousuke on his forehead.

"You are an idiot!" Sousuke’s chuckle made Rin’s face title pink.

"I know. But I am your idiot."


	3. Sharing items

Sousuke never would have thought that Rin would be that reckless to come to their run without a jacket. He explained that with the reason that it was already enough warm for that, but Sousuke knew how easily he could catch a cold.

"Stop scowling, Sou!" Rin said as they were running next to each other, breathing the cold night air in. "I will be okay!"

"Like when your mother told you to wear a scarf outside, but you did not, so you spent the whole Christmas in bed with a cold," Sousuke said on a teasing voice with a little grin in the corner of his lips. 

"Shut up!" Rin said, pouting with narrowed eyes. "It is already March and Haru-" he started, but then pressed his lips together.

"You wanted to say that Nanase has already swum in the outdoor pool in their school, right?" Sousuke asked Rin, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Rin did not answer, just ran forward, making Sousuke roll his eyes. Sometimes Rin was too much…

They had been running for half an hour when Sousuke heard the first sneeze. He sighed and shook his head lightly. He hated when he was right.

"I am fine!" Rin said, catching a glimpse of the movement from the corner of his eyes. "Out of my way!" He demanded as Sousuke stood in front of him, blocking the road.

"Rin…" The way Sousuke said out his name – on a low voice with warning in it – made Rins’ stomach turn upside-down. He felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head away, just to avoid those blue eyes. He hated how submissive he could become, just because of Sousuke’s deep voice. "Here!" Sousuke said as he took off his own pullover and threw it into Rins’ direction.

Rin clumsily caught it, then begrudgingly took it on. When he heard the silent laughter, he snapped his head up in anger.

"What?!" He asked with narrowed eyes. He knew that the cloth was twice his size and he might have looked funny, but Sousuke should not have laughed! Suddenly said man was in front of him and Rin felt his face heat up as the other whispered in his ear.

"I love when you wear my clothes. It is really hot."


End file.
